<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>And They Called Her Cotera by designated_stabber</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28003776">And They Called Her Cotera</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/designated_stabber/pseuds/designated_stabber'>designated_stabber</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The Legend of Zelda &amp; Related Fandoms</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angst, Fluff, Found Family, Hurt/Comfort, Linked Universe, Minor Injuries, Wild (Linked Universe) Angst, Wild (Linked Universe)-centric, Wolf Twilight uwu, and damn it was good, i finally finished it, miphlink, this was in my drafts from ages ago</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 19:42:27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>6,119</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28003776</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/designated_stabber/pseuds/designated_stabber</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>A Hylian, A Fairy, and a Wolf. Who would’ve known that even a combination as odd as this could work so well.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Twilight &amp; Wild (Linked Universe)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>7</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>133</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. First meetings</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>    They used to call her The Great Fairy. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  
  <span>They used to call her a blessing, a gift. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  
  <span>And to some, she was even called a sister. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  
  <span>But most importantly, they used to call her Cotera. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  
  <span>Long ago, The Great Fairy Cotera was a powerful fairy, capable of a great deal of magic. Tourists, travelers and villagers alike would come to give her offerings of rupees to fuel her powers. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  
  <span>Some, she recalled, asked her to bless their clothing, others asked to heal the sick. Some came just to see the breathtaking sight that was her fountain. After all, Cotera’s home was by far the easiest to travel to for most Hylians.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  
  <span>For the longest time, it was just her and her sisters, Kaysa, Mija and Tera. That was until the Calamity hit, when malice started ravaging the land. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  
  <span>Cotera did her best to keep the land around her safe, but even she was powerless against the destruction. Once the visitors stopped completely, she was resigned to what felt like eternity in her fountain, the fairy bud closing around her, blocking out all the light. Until one day, she wasn’t. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  
  <span>The first time that she met Link, he was confused. He stumbled up to the platform, and Cotera decided that that moment might be her only chance to be free once again. So, she stuck out her bejeweled hand, and spoke.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  
  <span>“Boy,” She addressed, and saw the boy’s back stiffen, a hand flying to his sword, which hung loosely on the back of his Hylian Tunic. Seeing the tunic’s design, she supposed that style had to change a bit over 100 years. </span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  
  <span>“Sweet boy… please… listen to my story,” The hero’s eyes widened, and he hesitantly nodded, his body still tense with fear. “I am the Great Fairy Cotera… this place was once a beautiful spring… but as time passed, fewer and fewer travelers arrived to offer me rupees. As a result, my power has abandoned me. I’m nearly powerless now, so I beg your help. I need rupees to become whole again,”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  
  <span>The boy hesitantly took his hand off of his sword, and pulled down his hood. His face was horrendously scarred, twisting on the left side of his face, onto his ear and down his neck, presumably onto the rest of his body. Cotera’s heart cracked at the sight. He looked like he had been through so much, and Cotera silently sent a prayer to the Goddess to spare him from anything else.</span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>“All I need is 100 rupees… once my power has been restored, I can help you do great things, boy. Now, if you have rupees, hand them over to me. Quickly!” Cotera held her large hand out even further, trying to prompt the child. “In order to regain my power all I need is 100 rupees,”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  
  <span>The boy nodded again, and reached into a Sheikah device, one that Cotera identified as the Sheikah Slate, carried by the princess and her knight. It, however, didn’t matter to her whether he was the hero or not, he had what she needed. Eventually, he held out a small bag, radiating with the magic of rupees, and Cotera swiftly snatched it up. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  
  <span>“Thank you, you are too kind,” She mused. As the power started shifting the flower bud, she smiled. It thrummed with the familiar feel of magic, spreading through her body, all the way to her fingertips. “Ah, the power, it’s overflowing!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  
  <span>And with that, the bud opened with a puff of purple smoke, its giant leaves dropping down to the ground, displaying a little pond with golden birds on the sides. The boy stumbled back and fell onto the ground, staring up in shock as the water rumbled and Cotera emerged, back to her full glory once more. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  
  <span>The fairy stretched, not hesitating to admit to herself that it felt good to be back, her sparkling jewelry clinking against each other. Remembering the child before her, she leaned her arm on the side of her fountain, and gazed down at the little one. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  
  <span>“Oh, what a feeling! That first breath of fresh air after an eternity of decay… it’s just so intoxicating!” Cotera exclaimed, and giggled as the boy stumbled to his feet, staring in wonder at the magic that took place before him. “Thanks to you, I’ve been returned to my former glory. And as they say- one good turn deserves another. I can help you, boy,”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  
  <span>“Allow me to enhance your clothing. It’s the least I can do, but I will need the necessary materials. With the power available to me… I should be able to enhance your clothing a little bit,” The boy thought for a moment, and then nodded eagerly, forgetting his former hesitance. “Which clothing item would you like me to enhance?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  
  <span>Pulling out his Sheikah slate once more, the boy looked at a screen, one that had three articles of clothing on it, some tattered clothes, and what looked suspiciously like a warm doublet. He frowned to himself, before pointing to the Hylian armor he was wearing, adorned with a red tunic underneath, and a few belts on top of it, matching nicely with the tan trousers and the dark hood. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  
  <span>“Yes, I think I can enhance the Hylian Tunic, but it’ll require five bokoblin horns,” Cotera nodded, and watched as the now excited boy placed five monster parts into her hand. “All right, let me do my thing!” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  
  <span>The fairy brushed away her blonde hair, fixed her bracelets, and examined the bokoblin horns with big blue eyes. Then, she crushed them easily in between her fingers and rubbed her hands together, before holding them up to her lips and blowing the powder in a stream of magic at the little Hylian.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  
  <span>He shivered at first, but then smiled at the funny feeling and even giggled, a rough sound, but one that made Cotera smile nevertheless, even if his smile did pull at his scars. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  
  <span>“All finished! Just a bit stronger now… oh, you’ve heard about set bonuses, right? How a set of clothes that have all been enhanced twice could have a bonus? But only if you wear the whole set! Well, and not all sets have a bonus… do you want me to enhance anything else?” Cotera offered, and the boy stared with wide eyes, absorbing every piece of new information. He nodded vigorously, and Cotera took pleasure in enhancing all the clothing she could. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  
  <span>And after she was finished, she smiled as she watched the hero pick some blue nightshade flowers, sniffed the iron ironshrooms, and held a silent princess in his hands like it was the most precious thing he’s ever held. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  
  <span>“Now little one, I’ve forgotten to ask, what is your name?” Cotera questioned as the boy started to wave goodbye. He stiffened, before signing. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>L-I-N-K,” </span>
  </em>
  <span>He spelled out, and Cotera nodded. Could he not speak? The Great Fairy shook off her surprise.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  
  <span>“Well, Link, I hope to see you again,” She giggled, and grew a Silent Princess in her hands, before gently placing it behind the ear of the hero, who couldn’t help but beam. He waved goodbye, and Cotera decided that she liked this child.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Champion’s Blue</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Chapter 2!! Thanks for all the love on the first one ^u^. I’ll post the rest of the chapters whenever I get around to it lmaooooo.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>   The second time she saw Link, he seemed a bit more weary than before. His eyes bore bags, and his steps were a little more sluggish. But still, the hooded figure walked up the platform to the fountain, and Cotera showed herself once more, emerging in a flush of magic that seemed to brighten his mood.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>    “Ah, welcome back boy. Do you want me to enhance any more of your clothing?” She offered, cracking her knuckles in preparation. It had been three weeks since she had seen Link, so Cotera was prepared to enhance. “With the power available to me… I can enhance your clothing to the max!” </p>
<p> </p>
<p>    That seemed to perk him up even more, and he nodded excitedly. He had more clothing this time, stuff like a set of Sheikah Stealth Gear, some Knight’s Armor, and more notable, a blue tunic, embroidered with white stitching in the shape of a sword. The Champion’s Tunic. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>    <em> Can you enhance this? </em>He signed, holding out parts of the stealth set, jarring Cotera from her thoughts. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>    “I think I can enhance the Stealth Chest Guard. It will need five Blue Nightshade, though,” Cotera added, and Link nodded, handing the clothing and materials over. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>    Link watched with interest as Cotera plucked the flowers from the stems, and crushed each one in between her fingers, sprinkling it onto the blue tunic. Now holding stems, she rolled them in between her fingers, and finished adding the magic, rubbing her hands together and blowing the leftover materials at the Link, who giggled as the magic seeped into the land around him, practically making the earth glow. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>    “All finished! Do you want me to enhance any of your other clothes?” Cotera asked, and the two went through the lengthy process of upgrading whatever they could, finishing a level on the Stealth set, half of one on the Knight Armor, and another level on the Hylian set. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>    “I think I can enhance the Hylian Trousers. I just need eight bokoblin horns and five bokoblin fangs, little one,” It was at the end of the process, with the piece of armor that Link had deemed the ‘last one’. Cotera, however, noticed something else she could upgrade. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>    As in their routine, Cotera crushed the monster parts, and embedded them into the clothing, kissing her finger and then planting it onto his head. Link scratched his neck sheepishly. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>    “<em> Thank you, Cotera,” </em> Link signed, and started to leave, before Cotera said something.</p>
<p>   </p>
<p>    “Are you sure? I can still enhance more of your clothing,” She offered, and Link hesitated, before nodding. “The Champion’s Tunic, I believe. I wonder, why don’t you wear it? It is yours, after all,”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>    Link stiffened, and shook his head. Cotera hummed. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>    “Well, don’t worry. I understand if you don’t want to tell me, but you should at least rest. It’s very late, you know,” The fairy insisted, and the boy thought it over, before nodding and setting out a bedroll for the night, making a little campfire to cook a small dinner. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>    As he laid down, he didn’t seem to notice the smaller fairies blessing him as they went by. Cotera hummed, catching his attention, so he rolled over to face her. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>    “Whatever is with that Champion’s Tunic, I do have to say, blue would look quite flattering on you,” She informed, holding up a finger in an intellectual sort-of-way. Link smiled a sleepy smile before falling asleep, the fairies resting in his hood now that he was out. Cotera knew that they had something to do with the boy falling asleep so easily. The Great Fairy could easily tell that most of his nights were not restful.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>    Most excitingly, he had already made a small effect on the amount of visitors she had at her fountain. An older man named Pikango had visited, saying that Link had gifted him with a few stamina elixirs, ones that allowed him to make the trek. He had stayed the day, insisting that he needed to finish his painting. Cotera laughed at that, saying that she didn’t mind, that she never got much company. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>    Another visitor, a little girl named Cottla, had gotten lost in the woods while playing hide-and-seeks with her mother. She was enamored by the beautiful fairy, and enjoyed playing with her for the day until Cotera directed her home. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>    So, in thanks, instead of her own sleep, Cotera decided that she would stay on the surface of her fountain that night, making sure that the little hero got the rest that he deserved. Besides, it was a pleasure that he decided to visit, and she hoped that he would come again soon.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Exterminated Malice</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>I promise that angst is coming soon! Don’t worry I won’t hurt anyone I’ll just make myself cry over it.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>     Not long after, one of the Divine Beasts was freed. Cotera could sense the malice retreating, and knew that Link was the reason behind it. Of course she knew about Mipha, and worried about the health of her friend. Besides, whatever had defeated such a powerful Zora princess was bound to be strong.</p><p> </p><p>     When Link returned, he was wearing a different set of armor, one that had the trademark blue and silver of the Zora. His hood was still on, but Cotera could tell that he was stronger than before, from the way he walked to the way he climbed the steps to his fountain.</p><p> </p><p>     “Welcome back, Link. I see you have some new armor. Is there anything that you would like me to enhance?” Cotera beamed, and Link pulled down his hood, smiling sheepishly. </p><p> </p><p><em>     Do you think you could? </em>He signed, and the fairy nodded. He scrolled through his slate, and brought out his Champion’s Tunic, much to her surprise. </p><p> </p><p>     “I thought that you didn’t want to enhance this?” Cotera asked innocently, making the boy stiffen slightly.</p><p> </p><p><em>     “It’s what I wore in my memories, and I think I trust you enough to make it more durable. I’m afraid that it’ll tear,” </em>Link explained, and Cotera smiled. </p><p> </p><p>     “Well, I think I can enhance the Champion’s Tunic, I’ll need three Silent Princess,” The fairy listed, and the champion handed her the materials to use. </p><p> </p><p>
  <em>     “Thanks,”  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>     “Now, if I may, what armor are you wearing now? It looks quite special,” Cotera mused while she embedded the magic into the blue shirt. Link looked startled, before smiling to himself.</p><p> </p><p><em>     “The Zora King said that Mipha made it for me. It’s a sign of-“ </em> His hands faltered. <em> “A sign of engagement,” </em></p><p> </p><p>     “Well, then it’s very special indeed. But let’s get off of depressing topics, what adventures did you have in Zora’s Domain?” Cotera asked before handing the Champion’s Tunic back to Link, who sat down while he brought out his other clothes, ready to tell a story.</p><p> </p><p><em>     “Well, I was trying to get to Lanayru Tower, and when I got to the top, there was a Zora there. His name is Gruve, and he looked like a human fish! I’ve never seen a Zora before!” </em> Link started, and stopped for a moment to continue searching for the necessary materials to upgrade a little bit of his gear. <em> “He told me that he fell asleep there and got stuck on the tower since it rose from the ground. He told me to go to a bridge, and that their Prince Sidon was looking for a Hylian Warrior,” </em></p><p> </p><p>     “Sidon, you say?” Cotera snatched the materials and continued with her work. “Last time I heard about him, he was just a little guppy!” </p><p> </p><p><em>     “He’s super nice, and he’s huge too! He took the rivers while I took the trail, and it took him all the way to the Domain before someone told him that I was the hero,” </em> Link frowned for a moment, but shook it off. <em> “It didn’t change his opinion, though. He was a lot nicer than the others, too. They blamed me for everything. I can’t blame them though. It kinda was my fault,” </em></p><p> </p><p>     “Now, boy, don’t say that. They can’t blame you for something you don’t remember. Don’t let them get to you. They’re just upset, and they lost someone important,” Cotera advised, and finished enhancing the clothes. Link nodded, but the fairy got the sense that the boy didn’t really believe her. “Well, what happened next?”</p><p> </p><p><em>     “Then, I had to go get shock arrows, but no one had any. They said it was because one of them could kill a Zora, so then…” </em>Link launched into the rest of the story, finding it easy to talk to the Great Fairy, who laughed and followed along with pleasure. </p><p> </p><p>     “So there’s a shrine right in the center of the Domain?” Cotera inquired curiously after hearing the rest of the story. Link nodded. “Don’t forget to pay Sidon visits, then. It’s always nice to keep in touch with a friend. Just like we’re doing now!” </p><p> </p><p><em>     “You think I’m a friend?” </em>The hero asked, and Cotera grinned.</p><p> </p><p>     “Of course! I do enjoy your visits, after all,” She promised, and Link smiled back. “Was I your first friend?” </p><p> </p><p>
  <em>     “I think. I don’t know much about having friends,”  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>     “Hmm, we’ll have to do something about that. Sidon is your friend, right? By the way you describe him, he seems friendly. Have you met any nice people in Kakariko or Hateno?” Cotera inquired. Link shrugged.</p><p> </p><p><em>     “Not really. I met you before I met Sidon. Impa is nice, but she seems more interested in who I was then instead of me now,” </em> He decided after a minute of thinking. <em> “Do animals count as friends?”  </em></p><p> </p><p>     “Why of course they do,” </p><p> </p><p>
  <em>     “Then my first friend was a wolf. He didn’t come here, though. I actually don’t know where he is,” </em>
</p><p> </p><p>     “Why not invite him then? Any friend of yours is a friend of mine, little one,” Cotera insisted, and before the two knew it, a large wolf had materialized in front of them, a green hue surrounding it’s grey fur, and it looked up at Cotera startling blue eyes.</p><p> </p><p>     Link gasped in surprise before hugging the creature, who barked in response. Cotera laughed, a loud sound, startling the pair. </p><p> </p><p>     “Why, you sure are quite the friend. Different from any wolf I’ve ever seen!” It was obvious that the wolf was a spirit, and Cotera has a feeling that it had something to do with the hero before him. Whether the champion knew this or not, Cotera wasn’t going to pry any further. </p><p> </p><p><em>     “This is Wolfie!” </em>Link signed eagerly, presenting the wolf like it was prized cattle. It didn’t seem to mind, however. Instead, it darted around Link’s feet, and pressed it’s snout into the hero’s hand. </p><p> </p><p>     Even though the wolf was a spirit, it radiated magic, different from any magic that Cotera had ever seen. She could only guess why the best didn’t want to appear there. </p><p> </p><p><em>     “We should probably get going now,” </em>Link said as if he suddenly remembered something. Cotera frowned. </p><p> </p><p>     “Going so soon?” She pouted, and Link nodded. “Well, can’t be helped, I guess. Be safe, boy,” </p><p><br/>     Wolfie barked, making the two giggle. </p><p> </p><p>     “I guess you must’ve been reckless then, based on this little one’s response,” She declared, and the wolf huffed, turning it’s snout away in indignation. It was odd to see such a human-like gesture come from an animal, but it got the point across nevertheless. “Don’t worry, Wolfie. Link seems much more comfortable than he was when he first came here, now doesn’t he?” </p><p> </p><p>     The wolf growled slightly, and Cotera laughed. </p><p> </p><p><em>     “Don’t be like that!” </em> Link signed, quietly laughing before waving. <em> “We’ll come back soon!”  </em></p><p> </p><p>     As Link ran off, the wolf stayed behind, nodding his head in gratitude towards the fairy. The Great Fairy smiled sadly.</p><p> </p><p>     “Now, keep an eye on that one. He needs to learn to live again. Wouldn’t you say the same, hero?” Cotera said, and the wolf’s form flickered before shifting into that of a Hylian, one wearing a pelt around his shoulders, strange marking that mirrored the wolf’s on his face. </p><p> </p><p>     The Hylian nodded, smiling, before shifting back into the wolf and chasing the champion. And so Cotera returned to her fountain, the laughter of the little hero still echoing through the woods.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Regained Memories</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Angst delivery</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>     Cotera didn’t see Link for a month after that. But two weeks in, she felt the presence of her sister Kaysa. And they spoke to each other, with happy, light-hearted words that they felt they hadn’t shared in years. </p><p> </p><p>     Kaysa told her of a kind, sweet boy who freed her, gave her rupees and let her enhance his clothing. Cotera told her of Link as well, and how they became friends. And just like Cotera, Kaysa had agreed to help the hero in any way that she could. </p><p> </p><p>     It was two weeks after that reunion that Link walked silently into the forest, the wolf following close by his side. </p><p> </p><p>     “Ah, welcome back boy. Would you like me to enhance any of your clothing?” She repeated, the same words that she said when he visited before. Instead of replying, Link just sat down, started a little cooking fire, and leaned against a tree, Wolfie whined and laid next to him. “Is everything alright?” </p><p> </p><p><em>     “Just a long day,” </em>He replied, and Cotera sighed. </p><p> </p><p>     “I can only imagine. If you want to talk about it, I’m all ears, and if not, resting always makes one feel better,” She offered. He shrugged, and Cotera noticed the way that he was searching through his slate, right hand held close to his chest. </p><p> </p><p>     He was injured, of course. That explained why the wolf looked so worried. The Great Fairy sighed, and looked around to the trees around her, beckoning the hiding fairies to come out. </p><p> </p><p>     Hesitantly, the pink fairies came closer, flying around her hands. Cotera pointed to the injured hero, and they understood. Four of them flew over and surprised the hero and wolf, who perked as one of them landed on Link’s hand to heal it. The young champion grinned.</p><p> </p><p><em>     “Thank you,” </em> Link signed, and the wolf shot the Great Fairy a thankful look. <em> “And it was the Y-I-G-A, by the way,”  </em></p><p> </p><p>     “Ugh, they’re still around? I understand, they are not the nicest people,” Cotera grimaced, and Link nodded. He poked the fire with a flame blade, and stirred the dinner in his cooking pot. </p><p> </p><p><em>     “I cleared two of the other Divine Beasts, though,” </em>He said with a small smile, and Cotera laughed.</p><p> </p><p>     “Well, that is good news, boy. I also hear that you met one of my sisters! Whenever you need to rest, Kaysa will always be friendly, you know,” She informed, and Link nodded, probably not in the mood for a conversation. Soon after, he finished whatever he was making and grabbed two matching bowls, one of them placed in front of Wolfie. (Could he even eat as a spirit?).</p><p> </p><p>     “Did you get any memories back?” Cotera continued, and Link nodded again. She figured that that was also what was wearing him down. So, they sat in silence until Link finished eating, cleaning up and then setting up a bedroll near the fire, leaning on the wolf for support. </p><p> </p><p>     “Well, wolf, he must have had a very hard day. It seems like more than the Yiga, if I’m honest,” Cotera voiced her concerns as the wolf shifted into a Hylian, putting Link’s head into his lap, causing the younger hero to shift, curling in closer to the warmth. </p><p> </p><p>     The hero shrugged, and smoothed Link’s hair involuntarily. </p><p> </p><p>     “How many more memories did he find?” Cotera tried, and the spirit sighed, looking at the Great Fairy with sad eyes. She understood. “All of them, then,” </p><p> </p><p>     The wolf-Hylian nodded. </p><p> </p><p>     “Impa showed him a painting after he found all twelve,” He spoke quietly, barely loud enough for the fairy to hear. “It was the memory of his death, he said. It scared him, a lot, and I don’t know how to help him,”</p><p> </p><p>     “Well, sometimes the best help is just rest,” Cotera reasoned, and the Hylian shrugged. </p><p> </p><p>     “Hasn’t he been through enough? He died protecting this land, and now he was forced back, given a near impossible task, which he has to complete with no memories, just his instincts. To top all that off, he has nightmares nearly every night,” He explained, and Cotera sighed. </p><p> </p><p>     “I know, it’s not fair,” She agreed. “But he has to do it. He really has no other choice, and no one else can. Do us all a favor and stick with him, though. It’s the least you can do,” </p><p> </p><p>     “I know,” The spirit said, and the conversation ended, leaving Cotera to somberly retreat to her fountain. </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. The Wolf Spirit</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>More angstyyyyyyy. I’m posting these all now so I can get it over with lmaoo</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>     One of the final times Link visited before he destroyed the Calamity, the poor boy had staggered up to her fountain, only to collapse in a heap before her.</p><p> </p><p>     She had felt his approach, and was more than happy to see him again. Cotera knew that he had freed her remaining sisters along with the final Divine Beast, which meant that he had one more soul hanging in the background of his mind. At least that’s how she thought it worked. Cotera had no such experience with spirits haunting one’s soul. </p><p> </p><p>     Yet her excited feelings were quickly deterred when he stumbled in, muttering a few words before collapsing. </p><p> </p><p>     “Didn’t really think- just came here…” His breathing was shallow, and his face was scarily pale. </p><p><br/>     Cotera felt a moment of panic, just one, before she regained her composure and picked up the little hero, trying not to wince as Link whimpered. </p><p> </p><p>     She called for her fairies, asking them to make him a little comfortable place to rest, while she healed him, knitting his skin back together and mending his bones in movements that reminded her of enhancing his closing.. </p><p> </p><p>     And speaking of his clothes, his Champion’s Tunic was shredded, and there were clear marks where what seemed like blades had torn through his flesh. Cotera shuddered, and continued to heal the hero as much as she could until he rested in blissful silence. </p><p> </p><p>     Link curled into himself after Cotera placed him on a little mat of leaves the fairies had gathered, on top of one of the largest petals of the fountain, waiting for him to awaken. </p><p> </p><p>     In the meantime, Cotera eyed his tunic. She knew that it meant a lot to the young hero, it, along with the Master Sword, was something from his past. She didn’t want to imagine how heartbroken he could be if he lost that. </p><p> </p><p>     She knew that he wanted to remember. Even if he denied it. So, she started to remove the tattered cloth as best she could, hoping that it was able to be salvaged. </p><p> </p><p>     After another harrowing moment that involved another whimper, Cotera cursed herself for not being able to heal him any further. But then, the ruined Champion’s Tunic in hand, she got to work on repairing the cloth, hoping to surprise him with it when he awoke. </p><p> </p><p>     Cotera was halfway into fiddling with his slate in hopes of finding the materials, when a thought tugged at the back of her mind. She knew about the champion’s abilities, she was one of the only ones that did, besides the Wolf and a few others, (Where was the wolf?) so she couldn’t help but wonder why he came to her instead of relying on Mipha’s Grace. </p><p> </p><p>     Minutes later, long after she had found the materials she needed to repair the broken cloth, she figured out why. </p><p> </p><p>     A little fairy buzzed by her finger, and directed her attention to the sleeping hero, who was shivering, even though he seemed to be drenched in sweat. Cotera frowned. Alright then. Poison, it seemed. That complicated things. </p><p> </p><p>     Cotera wondered if she could somehow reach Mipha, wanting answers to her questions. That was when Wolfie darted into the clearing, reeking of blood and bananas, and drenched in the former. </p><p> </p><p>     “Oh my,” Cotera said to herself as the spirit turned into a human, rushing to the aid of his companion. “Care to explain what happened?” </p><p> </p><p>     “The Yiga,” The now-Hylian snarled, venom dripping from his tone. “Got him with something. Mipha wasn’t sure what she could do about it. I think injuries are more of her forte,”</p><p> </p><p>     “Well, he’s not bleeding out anymore, so that’s a start,” Cotera offered. The hero hummed in response, still eyeing Link with concern. “I think all we can do now is wait it out. </p><p> </p><p>     “You can’t do anything else?” He murmured, only letting a hint of worry slip into his voice. Cotera shook her head. </p><p> </p><p>     “I have to admit it, this is a strong poison. He would’ve died if he had gotten here any later-“</p><p> </p><p>     “-and Mipha staved off the worst of the injuries while we were getting here. It-“ His voice faltered. “It was horrible,” </p><p> </p><p>     “And now it’s over. He’s going to be ok, with the help of a powerful healer and a Great Fairy, I highly doubt that he’ll die,” Cotera countered, sending a sharp glare at the hero, seemingly telling him to calm down. Then another thought came to mind. “One more thing. You’ve never given me a name, hero of old,” </p><p> </p><p>     “Hmph,” The man considered it for a moment, before looking up from taking care of his friend, who was still shivering. But Link seemed to calm down when the man had put a hand on his arm, making Cotera’s heart melt at the show of kinship. “My name is Link,”</p><p> </p><p>     “Well, that is a little confusing, having two Links around. Perhaps a nickname?” The fairy suggested, and the pelt-wearing hero thought for another moment. </p><p> </p><p>     “Twilight,” He decided with certainty, bringing a small, secretive smile to his face before his eyes slid down to his successor. </p><p> </p><p>     “Well, Twilight, despite the circumstances, it is quite the pleasure to officially meet you,” </p><p> </p><p>     Silence spread between the two, only disturbed by Link waking up. Bleary eyes staring up at the night sky. </p><p> </p><p>     “Cub, cub can you hear me?” Twilight asked, continuing to hold Link’s head in his hands. Cotera didn’t think twice about the new nickname as Link whimpered and buried his head into Twilight’s lap.</p><p> </p><p>     “You know that he’s going to be alright,” Cotera reminded him, but Twilight only seemed to fall farther into his own mind. “Please tell me what’s bothering you. I want to help,”</p><p> </p><p>     “We don’t have much time left together,” They Hylian whispered, grief-stricken. </p><p> </p><p>     “What do you mean, boy?” Cotera continued, wondering what could possibly separate the wolf-spirit from Link. </p><p> </p><p>     “I mean that I’m a spirit. I’m dead, Cotera. I’ve just lingered on to help him. After the Calamity is defeated, I’ll move on,” Twilight explained, and Cotera sighed, putting a hand on the dejected Hylian’s shoulder. </p><p> </p><p>     “So you’ll never see each other again?” She wondered. </p><p> </p><p>     “Well, he’ll see me again, but it’ll be different,” Twilight said, running his hand through Link’s hair, doing his best to get the matted blood out. </p><p> </p><p>     “How so?”</p><p> </p><p>     “His job isn’t finished yet. Hylia will call him across eras to fight an evil plaguing us all. There, he’ll meet me. When I was alive, that is,” </p><p> </p><p>     “Then it’ll be you who won’t know him,” Cotera pieced it all together. “Oh, how cruel can the goddess be? You’re telling me that you had to be here, and have him not recognize you, and then by the time he’ll realize, it’ll already be too late, won’t it?”</p><p> </p><p>     “Right on the dot. When the end came, I never feared what laid on the other side. Now though, I want more than anything to be able to stay with him,” Twilight muttered, tears now escaping and rolling down his face. </p><p> </p><p>     “Oh hon,” Cotera mused. The two then fell into an awkward silence, each of them grimacing with every whimper from Link. </p><p> </p><p>     “This- it’s just that I didn’t want to spend my last few weeks with him like this,” Twilight admitted, tears now flowing freely. </p><p> </p><p>     “I’m sure you didn’t. But from what you’ve said, you know that he’ll recover. You also know that he’ll recognize you from here, and that you’ll continue to care for him,” Cotera assured, and Twilight looked up with watery eyes. “Besides, I know that he’ll never forget you,”</p><p> </p><p>     With that, the spirit went back to comforting Link, and Cotera returned to the depths of her fountain, letting the hero of old have his time alone.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Epilogue</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Finally!!!!!!</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>     After all was said and done, Link had defeated the Calamity, and the spirit ended up moving on. Link had visited Cotera with Zelda, and the 100 year old princess was truly excited to see that the fairy fountains were still brimming with life after all those years. Link had even found his voice, to his own surprise. Cotera had been positively beaming the first time that he spoke her name aloud. </p><p> </p><p>     Once Zelda had left, Link told her what had happened to the wolf. Cotera sighed, and let the young hero cry to her about how much he would miss his furry friend. The Great Fairy couldn’t bring herself to tell him about the conversation that she had with the spirit. It turned out that even after hundreds of years, she still let herself get attached to mortal beings. </p><p> </p><p>     But all of that was expected. What wasn’t expected, however, was the next time  that Link returned to the fountain. He had brought company, and she felt their magical presence from miles away, including a vaguely familiar one. </p><p> </p><p>     “-Cub, are you sure you’re taking us the right way?” One of the voices called as they approached. A painfully familiar voice. It was time, then.</p><p> </p><p>     “Cotera! I’m back!” Link called, eight travelers following behind him. Cotera burst out of her fountain, before observing the shocked faces of them all. Eventually, her eyes landed on Twilight. The Great Fairy quickly turned her focus back to Link, who had since climbed the stairs of her fountain. </p><p> </p><p>     “Well, it’s wonderful to see that you’re alright, little one. The princess nearly threw a fit when you disappeared like that,” Cotera giggled in her usual happy manner. Somehow, though, she felt her smile not quite reach her eyes. Link scratched his neck, embarrassed. </p><p> </p><p>     “Well, besides all that, I should introduce you to them,” Link announced, quickly changing the subject. “This is Time, Warriors, Wind, Four, Sky, Legend, Hyrule, and Twilight,”</p><p> </p><p>     Cotera noticed how Link’s voice hung over the last name, the same way her eyes had stayed over the wolf-hero before. </p><p> </p><p>     “It’s great to meet you all, dear heroes,” The Great Fairy said, before locking eyes with one of them. The little one was wearing a green tunic, and absolutely radiated fairy magic. “Especially this one, Hyrule-isn’t it? You’re practically leaking fairy magic, you know that right?” </p><p> </p><p>     Hyrule blushed, scratching the back of his neck in a gesture that seemed common for heroes. Another, this one wearing red, elbowed Hyrule with a knowing smirk on his face, making Hyrule’s face turn an even darker shade of red. </p><p> </p><p>     “Now, you must tell me everything that you’ve been up to Link, and I have to say, if you did anything too reckless you know that your wolf friend would be unhappy with you,” Cotera mentioned, and Link laughed nervously. Twilight gave him a glare, the same one that he gave Link when he was but a spirit. </p><p> </p><p>     “Actually, Miss Cotera, we were wondering if there were any fairies around that could help us out,” The eldest one put in, gesturing to the various scrapes that the heroes had. </p><p> </p><p>     “Oh! How could I be so inconsiderate? Of course I can help,” Cotera said, and looked towards the trees, gesturing for the hidden fairies to come out. Link laughed as one brushed past Twilight’s nose, making him sneeze. Cotera watched the kinship that Twilight displayed before play out again right before her eyes. </p><p> </p><p>     She even spotted a knowing glance from the eldest hero as he watched the scene unfold with a smile. Link met her eyes, and climbed the stairs to the fountain. </p><p> </p><p>     “If you all wouldn’t mind, may I have a word with Link?” Cotera asked, the other heroes nodding their heads as the one wearing a scarf ushered them back to the village. </p><p> </p><p>     “It’s surprising, isn’t it?” Link said. “They’re all so different. And Twi-”</p><p> </p><p>     “I know,” Cotera mentioned, and Link looked shocked. </p><p> </p><p>     “How?” He wondered, not quite sure what to do with his hands. </p><p> </p><p>     “There were a few times that he managed to change his form back then,” Cotera answered. Link looked down to the ground. “He was afraid to leave you. Not that you aren’t capable, but he knew his purpose, and after all you two went through together, he didn’t want to leave you on your own,”</p><p> </p><p>     “When did he tell you this?” Link asked, glancing in the directions of the other heroes. Cotera chuckled.</p><p> </p><p>     “Remember that time you were injured and ended up here? The poor thing was so worried that I wondered if he could have a heart attack as a ghost,” She smiled, and brought Link’s chin up to look at her.</p><p> </p><p>    “There was a time before that though, when he was so upset. He yelled on and on about how you’ve been through too much. He wanted to protect you so bad. And now that you’re both here, protect each other. You both deserve it, after all,” Cotera insisted, and Link smiled. </p><p> </p><p>    “Thanks Cotera,” He said, and stood, a new glint of determination in his eyes. Link then waved goodbye, and beamed again, running towards his newfound companions. </p><p> </p><p>And for once, Cotera didn’t worry. </p><p> </p><p>Because they called her a Great Fairy.</p><p> </p><p>Because they called her a blessing and a gift.</p><p> </p><p>Because they called her Cotera. </p><p> </p><p>But most importantly, some even called her a friend. </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Thanks for reading! This literally took me all day. Let me know if I need to change anything in the comments!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>